Through the Chaos
by Hug Me I Have Feels
Summary: One winding road, one mistake, can lead to one of the most beautiful of outcomes if you only allow it... !Modern-ish AU! !Faunus still exist!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** * **Watches all of Volume 3 in one sitting* Well... That was a thing... Anyways, on a more, slightly serious note! I honestly just need to cope with literally EVERYTHING that happened in this volume, so I decided to write a little story to kinda help me, and mostly likely others, keep our little minds busy and not think back to all those heartbreaking moments! Okay, I'm not helping... But I hope this story does what I apparently can't do, and hugs to the people that are still a wreck. I present the story that literally popped into my mind and hasn't allowed me to sleep until I type it, "Through the Chaos". (Please excuse any grammar mistakes as I am not the most skilled in writing and too tired to look over this again.)**

 **Oh! And as usual, I do not own RWBY, Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (Rest in peace buddy), do.**

* * *

 _ **Through the Chaos**_

 **Chapter one**

Pain.

That's all she could feel.

Muffled noises thought to be voices the only noise that could be heard past the loud ringing in her head that just wouldn't stop no matter how much she willed it to. She tried to open her eyes but it felt as though they were weighed down by 100 pound weights. Giving up she decided to try and focus on what the voices were saying, pushing her current pain aside as best she could in favor of curiosity.

She felt herself frown and let out a small groan at the pain the gesture induced. The voices came closer, and with great concentration she opened her eyes to look at the source of the voices and satisfy her curiosity.

All she saw was chaos.

There was a fire raging not to far away, and after a few seconds of confusion, it clicked. In the center of the flames was what looked a little like the frame of a car, the seats and such being most likely burned into nothing by now. A strand of onyx hair fell into her view before anything else could be noted, it looked stained with a dry red substance. Now that she thought about it, her hands seemed to be covered in the substance too.

She couldn't remember where she was, what happened, or why the side of her torso suddenly felt numb, for the life of her. It was like there was a fog inside her head, spiraling around her brain and not letting her think clearly. Frustrated, she shook her head, deciding that could be dealt with later. Tired and pained golden eyes took in her surroundings before freezing on something.

There was a girl. Her back was faced towards the onyx-haired woman. All that could be seen from this angle was a mass of what was probably once bright, healthy, blonde hair, for it was now covered in ashes and that dry red substance. Even though the onyx-haired woman couldn't see the front of this blonde stranger, she appeared to be a stunning sight, as the curious woman couldn't keep her eyes off of the girl for longer that what wold be considered polite.

Shouts interrupted her gaze which suddenly felt harder and harder to keep. She slowly turned her head that she hadn't moved that much since waking up, and saw a group of three run towards the two women. They were wearing matching white uniforms and appeared to be part of some kind of medical team that the girl didn't care enough to think more into.

With one last blink the onyx-haired woman closed her eyes sleepily, clearing her head, a single thought floating in her mind before she slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

 _Whoever they're looking for... I hope they're alright..._

* * *

 _Beep..._

 _Beep..._

 _Beep..._

With a groan, a pair of golden eyes opened from what felt like years of slumber.

"Ugh."

She squinted, the room was white, the lights only making it appear more so, it felt like she was staring into the sun and it was not pleasant in the slightest. Looking to the left, she saw a pale blue curtain separating her from what was on the other side.

She swallowed slowly reaching for a glass of water but stopped suddenly at the sight of white bandages wrapped over her arm from the fingertips up. Her breath caught in her throat and the beeping from what now appeared to be a heart monitor, got quicker then before. Before she could go into a panic attack at the realization, the door to the room burst open and a flash of white came through it before appearing right next to her.

"I see you're up! Good! Good! You've been out for approximately three days Miss Belladonna, which is dreadful! Simply dreadful!"

Blake's mouth hung slightly ajar from how quickly the man seemed to be talking. He was zooming all over the room, checking her vitals, switching out the bag to her IV, and quickly returning with a flashlight in hand, in what felt like seconds.

"Ah."

Before she could finish her thought, the light was flashed in her eye. And her eyes suddenly widened in shock and her surroundings started morphing into trees and roads until she wasn't in the room anymore. It was as if this was a memory from what felt from not long ago. But then it clicked.

She was in a car.

* * *

 **A/n: Yeah, yeah, I know it's short. But this was just the into chapter and it'll get longer with the chapters to come. We'll get a flashback of how this whole mess started next chapter, along with other things I'm thinking about doing. I absolutely know almost nothing about medicine and stuff so I have to go do some research later so I'll be able to more accurately write this story. This chapter was mostly going around Blake as you can tell but trust me, you'll get some Yang in there! And of course I'm going to have Ruby in Weiss in this story, if you guys want me to have them paired up in this story then just put that up in a review or something and I'll do it.**

 **Oh, and Just so you know, I'm kinda going with the flow in this story so I don't have all the chapters written out. That means you might have to wait a little bit longer than a few days sometimes for an update. I have no schedule at the moment but I'll try to update at least once a week.**

 **So uh, hoped you liked it! This is my first RWBY story so I hope I'll be able to write this to the best of my abilities and I hope you ya'll enjoyed it!**

 **Stay awesome!**

 **-Hug**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Am I the only one that writes stories when my internet feels like it? Just me? Alright...**

 **Here's chapter 2! (After a very long delay that I apologize about)**

* * *

 _ **Through the Chaos**_

 **Chapter 2**

Music was playing softly, creating a peaceful atmosphere inside the vehicle. Trees of the Forever Fall were lined along both sides of the road, swaying peacefully and beautifully with the last of the sun's rays casting upon them. Well, they were swaying peacefully until the car raced past them, causing the leaves to flutter and fly away in the wind.

"Adam! Slow down! We aren't the only ones that drive on this road and I don't actually have nine lives so I'd rather not die tonight," Blake yelled over the sound of the wind from the rolled down windows, clinging to her seat for dear life out of fear.

Adam took a hand off the steering wheel and put it atop the cat faunas's curled up one, taking his eyes off the road for a little bit. "You know as good as all of us, the White Fang has claim on this side of Vale so there's no one to stop us! Well, there is the added plus of having to chase out those humans we saw a while back, no one can stop the White Fang my love!" His grin turned crazed, filled with the adrenaline of the ride as he let out a bark of laughter.

"Adam I don-"

Before anyone could react the car was hit, and it swerved off of the road and hit a few of the red-leafed trees. After a few seconds all that could be heard was silence.

It was eerily quite. The birds have silenced, even the wind had stopped, leaving the red leaves of Forever Fall to stay limp leaving the trees looking almost saddened.

Then came the groans of anguish that scared off the few birds who watched on in silence. The wind started up again too.

Out of the mangled metal and broken glass, Adam crawled out, coughing up blood only for him to wipe it away with a pained frown. He glanced at the car, gasoline was all over,blood too. After a beat he looked down at his right leg, shards of glass were embedded into it leaving his black pant leg to be shredded and reddened. He huffed out in shock. He couldn't feel anything there. Another groan was heard and Adam whipped his head up for it wasn't his this time, it came from a mass of metal that he wasn't even sure if it was once a car at some point. Before he could investigate a cry of pain that he was too familiar with came from his side.

Then came the sound of far off sirens. With a sigh he crouched down to where he could see the woman whose hair was as dark as the night they found themselves in, eyes seeming to glow in the dark, though they glowed with a pain behind them.

"Adam, my arm's pinned, I can't get it out," panicked, Blake tugged on her trapped right arm only to cause her more pain. Adam just smiled sadly at her, saying in the sweetest voice he could at the moment, "I'm sorry my love, the sirens are not far off now and you know we don't allow getting ourselves caught, not at the cost of what we've strived so long to achieve. We can't leave a trace but a symbol to mark our claim. Blake's eyes widened, "Adam no! Just help me lift this damn piece of metal! You can't leave me here asshole!" Blake yelled as his form walked away before turning around, lighter in hand. "Sorry love, tell our brothers and sisters of our progress," and with that he tossed the lighter, ignoring the faunus girl's screams and pleas, then turning into the forest in the opposite direction and limping into it, only stopping to use his bloody fingers to draw the White Fang symbol, then disappearing from view like a ghost.

Blake was hysterical, angry tears pooled around her eyes as she watched the flame inch closer. She pulled and pushed but there was no hope when she could only use one arm, she was never really strong, sticking to stealth and speed. Maybe she should've sharpened her skills in that area, would've been a hell of a lot of help now.

Maybe she should give up. There was no way this was going to work. Maybe she'll see the family she never got to meet...

She closed her eyes.

* * *

"Yello~"Yang sang out as she finally found her phone, making sure to keep her eyes on the road and hand on the steering wheel. There was a angry mumbling on the other side before the woman on the other side finally spoke aloud, " _Yang_."

Okay, maybe talk was not the right word, maybe growl would be a better word. "Why're you giving me the angry voice! You called me and I haven't done anything that bad in the past hour that I've been driving!"

" _Yang_. You're _driving_ and you took the time to not pay attention to the _road_ in _front_ of you to dig through your leather jacket that I _know_ you keep in the passenger seat, to _ANSWER_ ME!?"

Hm, screech? That sounds like the most accurate word now, "Calm down Pyrrha, the roads of Forever Fall are always silent and you like never see any living soul here. Seriously, The only living thing here is m- Actually that mold in that take out box looks pretty alive to me so never mind." Yang gave it a glace and twisted her lips in disgust, she should probably clean that up soon...

"Yang I-"

"I mean, why do you always get so worked up about it? I've never had an accident and I'm a perfectly safe driver!"

"Yang you know why. Remember what happened to me the summer two years ago? That kind of thing never leaves you."

Caring yet broken. That's what I'll call it, "I-I know Pyrrah, I was just trying to brighten the mood a little... I know what place remembering takes you to I just- I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." Yang let out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding, it'd been hard on everyone that summer. She just tries to forget, tries to feel like her best friend wasn't terrified each time she sat behind a steering wheel. That she didn't call each time she does sit behind one, having a panic attack and trying to get her breathing under control. But Jaune's there now. He helps her a lot.

"Yang I know what that silence means, so stop it. Don't beat yourself up for trying to move on and not remember. I know you still do, we all do, that accident changed us all but I'm still your best friend and we're both still here, arguing like an old married couple over weather to drink prune juice or pomegranate juice because we can never agree." Yang laughed, her eyes watering up a little so she reached up to wipe them, placing the phone in between her shoulder and cheek.

"So, what's the reason yo- SHIT!" There was a sleek black car on the wrong damn lane, not to mention it looked like it was running on rocket fuel or something. There was no hope of trying to steer away, it was coming too fast.

This was gonna hurt wasn't it.

oOOo

 _"Yang?"_

 _"Yang what happened?"_

 _"I'm going to call Vale emergency services okay? I know you're feeling scared but you need to stay calm okay Yang?"_

 _"I swear to god that you're just a magnet for trouble..."_

 _oOOo_

Pretty sure my face looks like that one time when I was 9 and wanted to hug a porcupine because it was just so sad that nobody could hug them but I was going to, I was gonna show those people that porcupine's deserved love too.

I grimaced at the memory and instantly regretted it. Maybe it may be a tad worse. I better get a damn cool scar out of this because this hurts like hell! But at this point I'm pretty sure it's gonna be scars...

Slowly opening my eyes I yelped. Something felt wrong with my left eye. Taking a deep breath I calmed my nerves, get out of car first, worry about the rest later.

And so here came the process of grunts, curses, and did I mention grunts? Because shit, its hard to get out when your arms look like they're permanently stained red and your brain wants to explode. But a few agonizing moments later I made it out through what I think was the window. I felt so accomplished that I literally collapsed in the red leaves that were on the ground. Then I remembered that it takes two cars to crash how I did so I pulled myself up even though all I wanted to do was rest, even if they crashed into me, I can't just not help them, not in my nature.

Putting a hand on what was left of my car I only thought of how happy I was that I didn't take Bumblebee out today. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a scream, causing me to snap my head up which was also instantly regretted. There was gasoline everywhere. And I'm no expert but I'm pretty sure that lighter is- Oh shit, there's someone still in the car. The driver left them there to die in fucking flames! What is this an action movie?!

Grunting I pushed myself off the hunk of metal, making my way over as quickly as I could and falling to my knees. There was a girl in front of me with the most beautiful onyx hair I've ever seen. Shaking my head, I looked around, she was pinned. There was nothing around that could help but a piece of the car frame on the ground. Seeing nothing else I picked it up and shoved it between what used to be the dashboard and the offending part keeping the girl down. Her eyes fluttered open just as I lifted the part enough to pull her out and I almost forgot what I was doing. I pulled her out and dragged her and myself farther away from the two cars until my legs gave out and we both tumbled to the floor gasping from the sharp pain.

I took that moment to look her over, her arms look almost as bad as mine. Translation: They looked like shit. Her face only had a few cuts on it and there was a small gash on her forehead that was bleeding slightly. That looked about it which I was thankful for because it would be a sin to do anything worse to a beautiful face like that.

Raising my eyes I smiled, she was a faunus. It only added to her charm. Frowning I ripped off a piece of black fabric from the bottom of her shirt and fashioned what passed as a bow. Not all hospitals accepted faunus which is complete garbage and the closest one is such hospital. Looking down to her eyes, they were slowly closing. Blinks becoming slower and slower, her eyes were on me but she wasn't fully there at the moment.

I smiled before looking behind us toward the cars before ice shot through my veins. We weren't as far as I thought, when that car explodes the gasoline around it was going to make it go farther out. Having no time to spare I launched myself over the girl and all I remember feeling is intense pain on by back before being hit by something on the head then darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! This was pretty fun to write but the point of view is just kind everywhere but I'll fix that later I guess.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **-Hug**


End file.
